


Our love will never die

by MiriyanThesilverWolf



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Dragon Sickness, Erebor, F/M, Stubborn Thorin, Thorin Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 04:08:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12161232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiriyanThesilverWolf/pseuds/MiriyanThesilverWolf
Summary: Thorin has fallen to the dragon sickness and you try to find a way how to snap him out of it. While trying to figure that out, your mind goes back to the time when and how you arrived to this world. Suddenly you come up with a plan and rush to execute it while praying that it will actually work.





	Our love will never die

You watched silently as Dwalin was desperately trying to get through to Thorin. The sickness had clouded Thorin´s judgment completely and he could not see what he had become or what was important anymore. All he could think about was the gold that was lying around the halls and he was determined that nobody could get their hands on it. As Thorin shouted at his oldest friend and threatening to sever his head if Dwalin disobeyed his orders you closed your eyes and slipped away to have some time alone. You loved Thorin, you really did but right now the emotions that ran through you like a tidal wave were suffocating you.

You found one of the empty chambers when you were walking around the upper floors searching a place you could rest. Everyone was on edge because of Thorin, Fili and Kili were incredulous how this could have happened to their uncle. Thorin was always someone they respected and wanted to impress and now….he was something they didn´t even recognized anymore. Sighing you flopped down on the stone floor and looked up to the ceiling. If only there was some kind of way to snap him out of it….but what? You of course could ask if the dwarves would agree to shove the gold down to the bottomless pit down in the mines, that would work…or not….it would make Thorin even madder, if that was even possible and let´s not forget it would take forever so, scratch that idea. There´s has to be a way…

You let your mind drift back to the time when you discovered that you were actually in Middle-earth, you weren´t from this world originally. One minute you were in your room organizing your wardrobe and the next minute you were in middle of the forest. You had blinked several times and turned around to look at your wardrobe only to see that it wasn´t there anymore….what the heck?? Was your closet some sort of secret gateway to Narnia or something? You had no clue where you were, all you did know that you were in the forest nothing but sweatpants, toptank, sneakers on you and you still were holding your favorite black leather jacket on your hands….not exactly the type of clothing you would wear when going on a hike. Just my luck, you thought as you started to walk forward putting the jacket on you, it was getting little chilly.

It wasn´t long when you found a road and you were glad that you didn´t have to stumble upon every root and rock you didn´t see on time. You looked on your right and left trying to figure out which way you should go, when you saw a stranger walking toward you. Staring at the man who was approaching you your eyes widened. No way! You would recognize that outfit anywhere! He was Gandalf…Gandalf the Grey! And that would mean only one thing, you were in Middle-Earth! Bloody hell!

 _“ummm….Pardon me, sir….”_ you started raising your hands showing that you didn´t have any weapons and that your manner of an approach was a friendly one. Gandalf stopped in his tracks and lifted his gaze to your eyes and smiled warmly. _“There you are my dear friend. I was getting worried that I would not find you in time.”_ wizard said with low and warm voice leaning against his staff. What? You couldn´t find your voice when hearing that and you didn´t know how to react to that either. He was expecting you? Or was he the one who summoned you into this world in the first place? Well…that would explain a lot actually, like how your closet was suddenly connected with a fantasy world you have only read ever since you were a kid. But it didn´t explain why you were here. _“I know you have lot of questions but let´s be on our way, I can explain on the way. And you need more proper clothing. Come dear.”_ Gandalf ushered you to move and so there you were, walking toward The Shire to meet Bilbo Baggins and the dwarves.

It would seem that because you never felt like you belonged to your world, you had always felt that there was this empty void in your heart, in your very soul, like you weren´t complete somehow, that feeling had made it possible to the wizard make that connection between your world and this one. And you were about to discover why you had felt that way.

When you had layed your eyes on the dwarf king first time, time had froze around you. You didn´t hear anything, you didn´t saw anything else but him who stared at you with those deep sapphire blue eyes of his and his gaze was definitely entrenching deep into your soul and your breath got caught into your throat. _“And who is this Gandalf?”_ That voice, that deep baritone, honey dripping, alluring voice of his….you wanted to moan but somehow managed to press it down and turned your gaze to look at the wizard who chuckled knowingly and glanced at your way. _“This is Y/N. She will be our sixteenth member of our company. She is quite skilled with the bow and arrows.”_ Gandalf answered before you could. Seriously? Well, you had quite few lessons in archery back in home but wouldn´t say you were skilled. Wizards….

Thorin seem to be satisfied with the answer because all he did was nodding his head and turned around and walked into the dining area where everyone else was waiting for him.

You smiled at that memory, although Thorin didn´t deny your presens in the company, he had been distant at first as if he couldn´t determined if were you really that valuable to this guest as Gandalf kept saying to him. But as time has passed and the many dangers you faced, he had to admit that you were valuable addition in this journey. You had saved his life more than once and in Rivendell he had finally approached you and you two had talked about anything and everything. Thorin had then confessed his feelings toward you and you had learned that the feeling you always had in your chest was in fact the deep bond and love toward him, he was your One, your soul had always yearned to be with him. It made perfect sense now. And so it was that Thorin asked your permission to court you and by the time you left Rivendell, in your hair there was very complex and very beautiful courting braid with his beads in it.

But now it felt like time a long ago when Thorin had been loving and gentle toward you. Now all he could think about was gold and jewellery, and that wretched arkenstone. Good thing Bilbo had found it and hidden it from everyone. You knew how this was suppose to end but who says it had end like that….Suddenly you remembered a certain song from your world and thought about it for a minute. Well, it was worth the shot. If it worked, you would be able to hold your beloved in your arms once again before barging into battle but if it didn´t….oh well, you had a good life, no regrets etc. Sighing you got up and walked out the chamber starting to search that stubborn king.

Thorin was in the gallery of the Kings pacing around and cursing under his breath in khuzdul. You kept yourself hidden behind one of the columns watching him before you took deep breath. Here goes for nothing. Good thing about this place, it echoed so Thorin would have hard time to pin point where the voice would come from…or so you hoped. You started to sing softly little quiet but still loud enough Thorin to hear you.

 

_“Cruel and cold like winds on the sea_

_Will you ever return to me_

_Hear my voice sing with the tide_

_My love will never die_

_Over waves and deep in the blue_

_I will give up my heart for you_

_Ten long years I´ll wait to go by_

_My love will never die”_

 

Thorin jerked his head up when he heard your singing. He turned around several times trying to figure out where did that soft and gentle voice was coming from. There was something about that tone that was alluring to him. But then it dropped low and powerfull and it shook Thorin to his very core. Like someone was grapping tight his soul and tried to wake him from a nightmare. While you sang, you walked past several columns keeping eye on him. This might just work after all.

 

_“Come, my love be one with the sea_

_Rule with me for eternity_

_Drown all dreams so mercilessly_

_And leave their souls to me_

_Play the song you sang long ago_

_And wherever to storm may blow_

_You will find the key to my heart_

_We´ll never ne apart”_

 

Thorin was shaking and was grapping his head into his hands. That voice kept gripping his soul and no matter how desperately he tried get away from it, it wasn´t working. He couldn´t get away. He lifted his hazy gaze just in time to see you emerging from behind the column intense, almost dangerous look on your face. Your voice was deep yet captivating at the same time and it kept Thorin´s whole body frozen on the spot where he was standing while it shook violently. It was almost like wild, caged animal trying to get away from it´s captor.

 

_“Wild and strong you can´t be contained_

_Never bound nor ever chained_

_Wounds you caused will never mend_

_And you will never end”_

 

You approached Thorin steadily watching as he struggled to keep his feet under him. He started to walk backwards keeping his head between his hands moaning like he was in pain. For a second you were temped to stop but you could see that it was working. Thorin felt his back making contact with the pilar behind him and he fell to his knees sobbing. He could feel his mind starting to clear from the sickness. Then he felt your hand on his hair as you brushed the hair from his face and leaned forward placing your lips near Thorin´s ear as your voice wasn´t more than a whisper now.

 

_“Cruel and cold like winds on the sea_

_Will you ever return to me_

_Hear my voice sing with the tide_

_Our love will never die…”_

 

Thorin broke down completely and in his desperate state he grapped your waist pulling you into his lap and buried his face into your hair. _“Amrâlimê…I´m sorry…I´m so sorry….”_ he whispered hoarsely against your neck. You closed your eyes and wrapped your arms around him feeling utterly drained but at the same time very much relieved. He was back, your lover, your One was back and you could feel your own tears starting to fall on to your cheeks. As you two sat there, just holding each other you knew that the time was running out, Thorin would have to lead his company to the battle and it wasn´t certain if you could follow him this time but for now you just wanted to enjoy this little time you had left. After all, no matter what was going to happen, your love would never die.


End file.
